1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a transparent display or a mobile terminal which allows images of objects positioned on the rear of the mobile terminal to be displayed on a display unit like the transparent display does and a control method for the same.
2. Description of the Conventional Art
In general, a terminal may be classified into a mobile (portable) terminal and a stationary terminal according to a moveable state. The mobile terminal may be also classified into a handheld terminal and a vehicle mount terminal according to a user's carriage method.
As functions of the terminal become more diversified, the terminal can support more complicated functions such as capturing images or video, reproducing music or video files, playing games, receiving broadcast signals, and the like. By comprehensively and collectively implementing such functions, the mobile terminal may be embodied in the form of a multimedia player or a device.
Various attempts have been made to implement complicated functions in such a multimedia device by means of hardware or software.
Current mobile terminals, often treated as a fashion accessory, have evolved toward something more sophisticated and creative in design. For example, a current mobile terminal may be equipped with a transparent display which allows an image of an object positioned on the rear of the mobile terminal to be transmitted on the front of the mobile terminal.
Alternatively, using a camera, images of objects positioned on the rear of the mobile terminal can be output on a display unit, even without a transparent display, as if the mobile terminal is equipped with the transparent display.
Active research on the effective use of a mobile terminal equipped with a transparent display or capable of performing a similar function as the transparent display is currently underway.